The provision of assistive technology (AT) to people with disabilities is encouraged in a succession of U.S. statutes and health-related professionals say they require and want an effective process for matching person and technology. A good match takes into account the environments in which the AT will e used, user needs and preferences, and technology functions and features. If the match is poor from the user's standpoint, the AT may not be used, or will not be used optimally. An assessment process exists which may have been effective in organizing the influences impacting AT use: the Matching Person & Technology (MPT) Model and assessment instruments. The aims of this project are to develop, validate and commercialize two products: (a) a series of interpretive guidelines for consumer responses to the MPT assessments and (b) an interactive training program designed to address the MPT assessment and ET educational needs of rehabilitation professionals. The methodology involves (a) product development (including translation into Spanish), (b) pilot testing the products by new users (professionals and consumers in vocational and medical rehabilitation facilities) and making needed revisions, and (c) product validation and evaluation. At the conclusion of Phase II, the products will be produced and commercialized. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The development and testing of the interactive training program and interpretive guidelines will result in products for professionals serving persons with mobility disabilities from a variety of cultural backgrounds and in a variety of settings from acute rehabilitation. Upon validation, these products can be distributed privately through existing publishers of interactive instruction and assessments and promoted by relevant professional organizations.